Song of the spring
by Terri Leinn Vie
Summary: This was the process of their summer plan. Visit the village of 'weird creature-ninja'. Enjoyed their time with the kunochi. Earning a great deal of moneyfo Kyoya . However, being glared, mocked and even scarred to life was definetely not in their list!
1. Chapter 1: Summer's part time jobs?

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Ouran host club.

Author notes:

1. Remember when I prefered to the four or idiots in the host club, I meant Tamaki, the twin and Honey.

2. In this fic, Tamaki won't be over- obesed with Haruhi, only Hikaru.

3. Lastly, the first two chapters are really crappy as I do not put much thoughts into them. The later will be better but thanks for reading.

It is not every day that Kyoya was in such good mood. The dark lord had practically radiated glorious light all that afternoon and the reason? Our dearest host clubs members were discussed this hot topic at this right moment.

-I think Kyo- Chan must be happy because he ate something sweet this morning! – Hunny suggested good natured.

-I heard there is some weird virus just got into town this month. – Mori, surprisingly chimed in.

-May be he had something weird for breakfast? – Haruhi reckoned lazily, not really wanted to be there but was held firm by the evil twins.

Hikaru whispered with seriousness. "Kyoya sempai must be possessed by some alien from Mar…"

"…Who was going to capture all of us to its planet and doing experiments on us liked some animals in the lab!" Kaoru continued with a mirror expression with his twin. The boss gasped dramatically as he said with a tremble voice, " That must be why I saw some weird black clothes people with masks jumped out of Kyoya's window." totally believe the unlikely to happen theory of the twin. All of them glanced to Kyoya, who sensed their looks and smiled back to them with a holy- this- is- mother- Maria- trademark smile.

-We are going to die! – The four idiots, Tamaki, the twins and Hunny cried while ran in all different directions from their vice president, trying to save their pitiful lives. Mori and Hunny quickly changed to their judo clothes while sharpened their weapons. The twins each pulled out some weird protected shield and helmets that Haruhi wondered how they could hide it in the first place from their body. Tamaki was sobbing while panicky contacted some one on his phone.

-Kosuke san? – He asked while using a handkerchief to blow his nose. – It's me. Prepare a safety house and direct a plane to my school now! Also, summon all Suoh's army force to here immediately! Why! There is going to be war between earth and Mar!--- OUCH! THAT'S HURT, KYOYA!

Indeed. Haruhi thought while wondering why she also has to wear the same strange costume the twin forces her to put on.

-The alien had finally attacked! – The twin screamed as they called for Hunny and Mori to save their boss, who would become the first experimentally victim for the six legs alien, who was using Kyoya as a host!

-We are going to save you, Tama- Chan! Bunny Bunny kick! – Both their sempai jumped on the air, much to Haruhi's horror and the twin's fascinating.

-I bring this special strawberry cake with extra cream just for you, Hunny sempai.

-Oh… Thanks a lot, Kyo- Chan!

-AND YOU CALL THAT SAVING! – The twin yelled while Hunny chewed on his cake and Mori stood next to him, whipping some cream on his face during the time.

-I'm scared Hikaru. – Kaoru said in his uke mode while wiping some tears from his eyes. – If we are to be captured by the dark alien lord, we would never be able to be together again.

-Kaoru. – Hikaru hold his younger brother face tenderly. – I will never let you become a rabbit experiment like boss is. I swear that only death could part us apart.

-Hikaru.

-Kaoru.

-Could you two please do your drama thing another time? – Haruhi asked tiredly while glancing sympathetically at Tamaki, who was being block headed by the merciless Kyoya. She shuddered when she realized how bright and even more holy face Kyoya had from the painful crying of the blond boy.

-Oooh. Haruhi is jealous? – Hikaru immediately sprang to his crush while asked her in a teasing but also hopeful tone. Thunder went across his ears when the blunt girl deadpanned with a no. How could she be so mean? Hikaru sulked while glancing at the straight face girl, who was now talking with Kaoru over how funny face the boss was now. He knew that the girl was very dense but wasn't girl supposed to be sensitive? Hikaru sighed but before he could join in the conversation, Tamaki's cry pulled all the members' attentions.

-But you have been acting weird today mother! – The blond boy now clung to the other hand while expressed a concern over his friend's health. – And you are also in such an abnormal good mood from the time I saw some weird peole jumped out from your windows! They are wearing masks for god's sake! I swear I even saw they carried weapons! Tell me! Are you being threatened by alien Kyoya!...

-Tamaki. – The said boy sighed while making a tired face.

-Oh! – The blond paid no attention to the suffering sound of his friend. – I know! You are not Kyoya! You are actually alien in Kyoya's form! Release my friend now before he destroys your UFO! I assure you that he must be eating your fellow alien for dinner no--- ARGH! Ouch! Ouch! Sorry, mother! You are Kyoya!

Paying no attention to the lumping form of his idiotic best friend, whose body was being poked by the curious twins as they wondered if their boss had died yet, Kyoya massaged his temper while explained.

-I'm happy because I have just successfully signed a contract that will bring us a lot of profits.

Hunny titled his head to the side while asking cutely. – Ne, ne, Kyo- Chan. What's about the black alien with masks and weapons Tama- Chan saw?

-Oh. That's our new contractor.

-What's kind of person wore masks, weapons and jumped from your window down the roofs? - The twins, bored with the poking asked in union before smirking evilly to each others. – Unless they are … ninja.

-Yes, they are shinobi. – Straight- faced Kyoya replied.

…

-HA HA HA! That's the funniest joke I have ever heard. – Kaoru laughed while Hikaru practically rolling next to the unconscious form of the boss, struggled to breath between laughter. – I didn't know that you have such great sense of humor sempai!

-May be sempai is being influence by boss after all the time they hanged around each oth--- Argh! That hurt, sempai! – Kaoru winced after Kyoya released him from the head block. Sempai always had the best head block, which definitely left him having a sharp pain in his temper for the rest of the day. Kaoru sighed irritating at the rude snickers from Hikaru. He should have rolled on the floor liked Hikaru but then, again, Kyoya sempai would just stepped on him liked the dark lord did to boss once.

Haruhi interrupted. – What do you mean that our next contractor is ninja, Kyoya sempai?

-Yeah, Kyo- Chan. – Hunny chimed in. – Are they actually ninja for real?

-ARGH! NOOO! – Choosing that right time to wake up, the blond hair boy sprang straight up while sweating rapidly. His face was a deadly white while eyes nearly budged out of his sockets. – Oh the grace of my goodness! I'm dreaming! Thanks the seven heaven of God! Thank you Kami! Thank you Buddha! Thank you all the greatest gods in ---

-Boss! You are already making a chaos the minute you awake! – Hikaru smirked at his endless desperate rambling while Kaoru continued on curiously. – But what did you dream about, boss?

-It was the worst, worst night mare I ever, ever have… - Every hosts leaned in closer as Tamaki wore a serious face and fearful tone. They all wondered what kind of nightmare that could scare their boss to this limit. – I dreamt of… a six leg octopus body alien that had Kyoya's face! And it was smiling too! GAHHH!

-I will help you thanks Kami face- to- face right now, Suoh Kun. - Smiling gracefully, the vice president hissed each word in dark poisonous venom while the twins laughed heteratically and the others just looked with dread at the being kicked to the point of unrecognized, Tamaki.

After had made sure that the blond was punished good enough (he nearly died if not for Haruhi and Hunny stopped the violence boy), the glassed wearing boy said while taking out some paper work from his bag.

-Now, I will explain something before you all ask me questions. As you all have known, there is a myth about the ninjas from the ancient Japanese right?

-I know! – Tamaki cried out youthfully, despite his batter form. – Nina is the secret sub……

-You are very right that they are real, Tamaki. – Kyoya smiled at the beaming with pride blond as he continued. – However, the whole information you have is all wrong. – Ignored the thunder stuck horror face of his friend, the dark haired boy lifted his glass while reading from his paper. – According to my sources, ninja, or shinobi, don't appear in public anywhere but their own countries and villages.

Haruhi interrupted. – So you mean that ninja lived in secret countries and villages?

-Yes. - Kyoya replied and continued on when he saw how awe and filled with interest his friends were. -There are many countries but the most powerful ones called the Five Great Shinobi Nations. There are Land of Water, land of Wind, land of Earth, land of Lightening and lastly, Land of Fire. These countries are ruled by a feudal lord and as each land has their own hidden villages, these leaders called Kage.

-Wait. – Hikaru interrupted. – How can there are so many lands and countries and villages and no one had known about this place that fill with … ninja!

Kyoya lifted his glasses. – We still don't know yet but I have developed a theory from the information I had from the ninja that came here few days ago. I think that their world would be parallel to us and there would be a secret pathway that leads them to this world to be able to contact with us.

Everyone seemed to be deep in thought at this and Kyoya, himself, allowed them to have some space to digest the news. He knew that this reveal that ninja is still exist was kinda crazy, even to him, who had seen them through his own naked eyes. He would never believe in such a thing as land of fire or hidden villages if the ninja that came here had shown him the images and unique things that caused by "magic" or charka they called.

Kaoru pulled him out of his thoughts as the young boy asked. – But how do we have anything to do with this ninja thing? What kind of contract that you have signed, Kyoya sempai?

They recovered faster than he gave them credits for it.

The dark haired boy thought while flipping another page from his folder and handed it to Tamaki, who seemed to be still in daze of happiness from the news. After all, the blond had always had a hot on ninja from his young age. As the members crowded around their boss to read the paper, Kyoya explained in a monotone.

-In the land of Fire, there is a hidden village called Konahagakue. Their leader, Hokage, asked for our help to entertain the people there as the number of stress caused by unrevealed things had been rising up abnormally. They said they will pay us while treat us as the most special guests. I thought that as no one had any special or as special plan as this invitation, I agree to it as a surprised gift for you all.

-But how could we get there and when? And how long this activity will last? – Haruhi asked reliably as her mind spun with the simply impossible news. She had had already planned her summer in a very normal and comforting plan so the fact that she would have to tag along with her friends to pay a debt didn't please her a bit. Plus, her father would definitely not allow her to be so far apart from him. She still remembered how sick he was with worry over her when she went on a one night camp with her secondary school.

-Next week, after you all have had a few days to rest. I will sent my employees to pick you up when the time come but make sure to packed up carefully. We will be there for at least two months and don't worry Haruhi. – The glass wearing boy smiled his usual fake smile. – I have arranged all the things with your father and he had gladly agreed.

-…Ok. – Haruhi sighed as her image of a perfect normal summer holiday without over- reacting rich people shattered.

-HOORAYYY! This is so awesome! – The four idiots yelled while chatting with each other excitedly.

Hunny asked while dancing around with his bunny. – I wonder if they have strawberry cake there. Cakes in ninja world must taste the best!

Tamaki, being his over- exciting self pulled Haruhi for a dance while rambling on about how they would create many unforgettable memories and strengthened their unbroken father- daughter bond! And so on as how a Haruhi in kimono blushing at the wearing a ninja costume Tamaki, who was showing his coolness by performed transformation from human to a frog. And how he would protect her with his mind and that she was his princess.

No need to say, Kaoru inched away from the boiling blood Hikaru as the dark hair twin matched straight to the dancing pair and started to bickering with his boss over how stupid him being a frog could save any princess. The red head twin felt truly pity to a now distant eyed Haruhi, who was oblivious that she was the subject of the fight. The poor girl just wanted simple peace and her life practically revolve around loud mouthed boys. Suddenly, he wondered about something and turned to ask his sempai.

-Kyoya Sempai, how do they know about us to contact us? No offense but aren't there many other more professional host club? – Kaoru reasoned as the other members also started to consider this idea.

The dark lord seemed surprised that the younger could ask this question but he answered anyway. – I have also asked the ninja about this when we first discuss about the contract. He said that one of their ninja had been one of our costumers and had advertising our host to be the best.

Mori asked quietly. – One of our costumers is ninja?

-We had served a ninja? – Tamaki exclaimed excitingly as the twin wondered how a ninja could be so young and that she was in their school.

Kyoya quieted all the noises as he said. – It seemed that the girl had been on a "mission" that couldn't be revealed.

-So cool! – The hosts yelled while spinning around to discuss what the new world they came would be like and how their impossible imaginary theory could be true. For example, Tamaki suggested that there could be million figures wearing black clothes of ninja flying around the sky while performing Kung fu.

Of course, our dearest host club members had no idea what really waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2: Their guide?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ouran High school host club.

Please be considered that I'm a newbie. I think I really need a beta reader for my story. Anyway, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

It had been a week since the discussion and now, all seven members of Host club were forming a noisy crown in front of their school's gate. Haruhi sighed as she checked again if she had missed something that she would needed for the trip. She had brought many clothes, mainly comfortable summer shirt and pants as their vice president had warned them that Kohana, their destination had a warm and bright season. She supposed it could be related to the land it located somehow, Land of Fire.

She had also brought many books but she doubted she would have time for those. Taking a glance at the chatting aimible friends of her, Haruhi sighed as she knew she would be drag to all the corner of "the fascinating ninja village", as the Prince called it. Honestly to say, she would be very much please if she was at home right now but due to the debt she unfortunately had, she was destiny to tag along with these childish people. Beside, the fact that there are actually ninja outside there, nonetheless in parallel world, still couldn't go through her practical head. If it's not Kyoya Sempai, the Shadow King who was always serious and reliable, there would be no way Haruhi could accept the ninja theory and even went their to perform her duty as a host- servant member.

But then, again, she could try the tuna sushi in ninja world, which Tamaki Sempai had advertisinng as being the best of the best. She wondered if the ninja actually hunted the giant Tuna in the sea with their shurikens and used their jutsu to roll the sushi. If the twin and Tamaki were right, may be she being involved in this troublesome trip would have some good benefits after all. The plain, simple girl drifted slowly to the world of Tuna sushi and many other foods while oblivious that she was the target of many pairs of admired eyes.

-My daughter is just so adorable. – Tamaki sighed dazzlingly while the others around him nodded with content eyes. As the group switched from the topic of ninja village to how cute Haruhi was, Kaoru noticed that Kyoya Sempai seemed to be still in his Shadow Lord mood. It was obvious that being woken up so early just to wait for a late shinobi had pissed the definitely- not- a- morning- person Kyoya off. He still felt pity for any unlucky servant that had unfortunately had the ob to wake the demon up. But he felt even more pity the late- coming ninja. Somehow, he just doubted that the shinobi with his skill wouldn't be able to fend off the deadly aura around their so- kind vice president.

But then, again, the scenaory of a murderous Kyoya beating a ninja must be very entertaining. He just couldn't wait for the laugh.

*PUFF*

-Oof! – The seven hosts, exactly six as Kyoya was still being angry, with their eyes nearly budged out of their sockets, stared disbelieving at the new arrival, who was definitely not in that spot second ago. - Sorry, I got lost in the road of Heh... Eh? Why is it so cold here?

The figure suddenly felt an icy chill ran down his spine as the dark faced Kyoya hissed from his spot with eyes nearly a bloody red color. – If you make me wait again, I will personally make sure you are delivered right to the door steps of the Death.

_No need, I'm meeting the Satan now._

Gulping down nervously, the man nodded rapidly while the other members of host club instantly inched as far away as they could without angered the now lightly calmer Shadow King. Of course, as usual, only Tamaki, who was immune by his best friend's anger scolded.

-You shouldn't be so rude to our coolest costumer, ninja- san here Kyoya. – Ignored the death glare from the said boy, the blond quickly being his dramatic self, performed a glorious dance circle around the confused silver headed.

-Oh, our greatest ninja san. – He sang. - It's my deepest, greatest pleasure and honor to be able to meet such amazing creature like you. It's my life desire to come near and actually phaise your wonder self. I'm truly happy to see a real ninja with real flesh! I can even see the blinding glory your body shine in this beautiful morning… Argh! What was that for you evil twins!

Sighing in union and shaking their heads pretendingly, the twins scolded in a fake tone. – You are scaring away ninja san. Look, he had goose bump all over his body. Beside, you are being rude, Tono. You haven't introduced yourself and us and you have already trying to molest this poor little rare creature.

The ninja wrinkled his eye upward, indicated that he was smiling beneath his mask. – Ha ha. I'm not sure whether I should be happy when I'm so popular as a "rare creature".

Before any one could answer his playful question, the silver man took a step back in startle as the blond boy cried out fat, big tears while shot up at him with desperate face. – Oh, Oh, my dearest flower of youth, ninja sama! Please forgive me for my lacking of manner! I'm truly, really, dearly sorry! My greatest apology! What should I do! I know! I will practice hara- kiri as a honor Japanese man right this mi--- OUCH! Stop abuse me Kyoya!

The dark haired boy sighed. -My apology for my friend, …

-Kakashi. – The man said in his now playful tone while glancing down with a calm eye at crying Tamaki. The host club was very impressed by his flexible to weird person. May be he was really a ninja to not being freaked out by their unstable King. - Kakashi Hatake.

-My apology, Kakashi San. – If Kyoya was surprised by the quick recovery speed of the man, he showed nothing but a calm smile. – Please understand that he is really exciting at being able to meet a real ninja. He has always fascinating with Japanese culture and especially, tales of legendary ninja.

The man seemed please by the phrase of his costumer as he said back pleasantly. – I am honor by your fondness toward us ninja. And don't worry, Ootori San. Suoh San reminds me very much of a friend of mine.

Haruhi almost sigh a loud at the thought of the second Tamaki in the place of ninja world. She just hoped that the days she stayed there would be as peaceful as she wished.

Honey asked cutely beside a stoic Mori. – How do you know Kyo- chan and Tama- Chan last name, Kakashi san?

The shinobi's smile seemed to widen at this. – Ninja always has good preparation before they met their costumer, Hunny San.

-What about us! – The twin interrupted. – Do you know who am I?

-Hikaru San. – He pointed to the boy on the left and nodded to the last. – Kaoru San.

-Wrong! – The twin laughed as the right boy called himself Hikaru and the other Kaoru.

-Hm. – The ninja seemed to consider this. – I believe my statement is right, don't you agree with me, Haruhi San?

The said girl was surprise when she heard her name being called by a stranger but studied at the identical smiling faces besde her for a second before nodding. – Yes. You are right, Kakashi San.

…

-He could distinguish us! – The twin exclaimed in disbelieving as the others stared at the ninja in curious. As a prank, the twin had dye their hair back to the same color, changed the direction of their bangs and even adjusted their voices to the same tone. Even Haruhi and Tamaki had some problem detected who was who at that moment when they tricked the ninja. The boys demanded. – How could you do it!

Chuckling, the man replied. -It's a ninja secret jutsu. – Putting a slender finger on his mask, he winked at the crowd of boys, causing them, especially Tamaki, dazed in admiration.

-You are so cool, Kakashi San! – The four idiots, you know who, jumped at the surprised man while showering him with their phraises and questions, whether all ninja was this cool and mysterious and that whether all ninja had eyepatch and looked like 60 years old man with their hair liked him, though Kakashi ignored the last questions, he answered the formers in a relaxed tone, which even Haruhi and Mori inched closer to hear. To say that the members of Host club were fascinating with shinobi now was an understatement. The flaming eager desires to meet more as cool ninja as Kakashi San were practically radiated all the space.

-Enough with the chit chat.

All the chatters seized as the members quickly stood back after the authorized demand of their vice president, including their real president in the group. Kakashi smiled in amusement at how the dark haired boy had such power over his friends. Although entertaining, the man knew clearly why as he, himself, had experimented the negative side of this seemingly harmless boy just a moment ago. He even thought that one of the normal citizens in this world had Sharigan eyes. The picture of him being beaten mercilessly to death when he looked at those furious eyes of Kyoya was really too vivid...

Hm… Interesting…

-… so... please… Are you listening to me, Kakashi **San**?

Almost pulling out his weapon when he felt another waves of murderous intends from the young boy but stop him self at the right time, the man laughed sheepishly. – My apology, Kyoya San. I was distracted by a pig, which passed by my head just minutes ago. Heh heh... Pardon, please?

As the other members gasped in awe and looked up eagerly to the sky to find the abnormal event of flying pig the ninja mentioned, Kyoya seemed to inhale deeply to calm his inner demon before repeated in an eerily calm tone. – I was wondering if it's time to go yet. We have been waiting here all the morning for a certain person, who got lost in the road of life.

Laughing weakly at how the tone turned more venom every seconds, the man nodded. – Yes. My apologies.

Stepping back a few feet to create a space, Kakashi suddenly bit his thumb, causing a bleeding hole. The members gasped worriedly but before either of them could move up to tend the wound, the man performed some inhuman fast speed hand signals while mummer the names of animals in the Zodiac. His finger's blood froze "magically" in the air and as the hosts watched with memerising eyes, the circle decorated with foreign details shone brightly before sharpened into a big, black hole that looked similar to a whirlpool.

Openly gaping and eyes widened as large as saucers, the members of the club stood speechlessly as they eyed the hole, which was sucking every thing around it in a strong wind, in fascinating and shock. It was not every day that there was a hole that looked just liked the one in some scientific movie appeared before your eyes, created by the blood of a ninja!

-Please, everyone hurry and ran through the hole before it closed up! – Kakashi yelled as he motioned for them to quickly do what he demanded. To open the pathway, he had to use all the available charka he had and the more he hold it in time, the more it sucked away his energy. If these kids didn't hurry up, there might be a chance he might pass out due to charka draining. As an elite shinobi, of course, Kakashi didn't want that to happen.

Thankfully, he didn't have to yell for them the second time as they hurriedly ran through the hole. It really shocked him for a moment that they could trust him so completely in the first time they met. As the last member, Kyoya, the only one who gave him suspicious glance, Kakashi mused while threw himself into the hole and closed it as the same time. Actually, he could have warned them first and convinced them to trust him but as he wanted to test the amount of trust they had in ninja, he had gone ahead without an explanation.

The real thing was that he didn't trust these kids at all. Almost every one in his village didn't. It was only Tsunade's idea and demand that the other shinobi agreed to this idea. Shinobi was always wary of the other world's people. So when the Hokage gave out the news that there would be some kids from this world visited their village, obviously, it had caused a big chaos. The elders were furious and the other villages were thunder- struck at how foolish Hokage was. Every shinobi and villagers in his world know the rule not to trust this world's people.

Of course, there was many, many hundred of refuse and votes against this event but as Tsunade had, somehow, managed to persuade the elder after one night, he was sent here to escort these kids. He had come here, as in a mission from Hokage, to not only to open the pathway but also investigated if these kids were bad deed. As far as he concerned, they seemed to be quite harmless and truthful, if not optimist. That kid Tamaki reminded him a lot of Gai with his youthful if not too dramatic speech. They had trusted him enough to follow his demand so he also had to give them his.

He would have left them there and reported to Hokage that they didn't want to come if they had hesitated any longer moment. Oh, well. These kids might prove to be entertaining and a stress- relief source.

Kohana didn't lose anything to begin with, if only you slid apart the fact that they had gone against the usual.

-Ow… - Landing stealthily on the hard land, the silver man stole a glance at the landing not so graceful crowd, who was all whining and groaning. It amused him that instead all of them kissed the floor liked normal people did, the kids somehow managed to use their "King" as bait and all of them lied on him to prevent damages. It was entertaining how they reacted and treated each others.

-That was so mean! All of you! – Tamaki yelled as the last person had jumped of him. – How could you treat your King liked that, you ungrateful subordinates!

-If you still have the energy to yell, - The twin smirked in union. – then you are still fine Boss. Plus, stop being childish in front of your daughter! She might lose respect to you, that's if she ever has, you know?

*Thunder struck sounds*

Ow. Kakashi thought while watching the blond boy face froze in shock and in a matter of seconds, he had spun up and started to sulk into a tree not faraway from them while muttering about some incoherent things. The ninja could practically see dark clouds and gloomy atmosphere surround his back.

Poor kid…

-Woa! – Hunny cried, pointed down at the big village as all of them had landed in a high land that had the view of all Kohana. – That mountain is amazing, ne?

It seemed that only now, the members began to study their surrounding and noticed about the huge gate with enormous mountain with faces behind it. Gaping and even Kyoya had to show his impression at the scenario, the kids gazed with intense and disbelief as it was there first time seeing such monumental image. Kakashi watched the awe faced kids with a proud feeling. It was not the first time he saw people marveled at how great his village was as Kohana was one of the richest, most beautiful and also most powerful village in five great nations. He, who had grown up here all his life, still felt start- struck sometimes when he studied it from this high cliff. However, the honesty and pure awe of these kids with no suppression made him felt even prouder.

The memorable didn't last long as Tamaki, who had returned to the group from when who know, yelled excitedly. – AWESOME! Let's go guys!

As the other kids, who dragged both a tired Haruhi and an indifference Kyoya with them, marched forward energetically with their boss as leader toward the big gate, which was not really far way, Kakashi chuckled good- natured at how innocent and open- hearted they were. If he didn't read their profiles, which proved very exactly that they were indeed all over seventeen, he might have mistaken them for a bunch of fresh graduated Genin with those naive, immature attitudes.

May be they could solve his world's trouble, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Konohagakure

Kyoya strode along side with Mori as the group entered the village, toward the leader's place or Hokage tower as Kakashi had called it. It was emberassing how the four idiots kept creating a scene with their over loud voice and exaggarated actions. They were attracting attentions from all the villagers whether they awared of it or not and Kyoya, who always refers silence, was more and more ticked off as each second passed by.

"Oho! Look, Haruhi!" The twins yelled in union as they saw some ninja passed by with weird clothes and weapons. "That one looked just liked the frog nin in our play station! Even his face is the same! Ha Ha Ha!"

Twitching his eyebrows at how rude those little evils were, Kyoya felt a vein throbbed painfully when he saw Tamaki flattering shamelessly everythings in his vision lines with his too dramatic speech while creating weird poses all the while, which scared people off and causing people to be even more wary of them.

"Look, look! Kyoya!" The blond smiled brightly as he tried on a monster- decorated mask. "I look just like you!"

**That's it.**

Stomping up ahead after had kicked the moron on the head with all his strength, Kyoya ignored the crying and not- at- all pitiful whining of Tamaki. The damned fool had the nerve to say he's cruel! Kyoya knew he wasn't a patient person, especially when it came to Tamaki but that boy just had to piss him off so much. Before, when Haruhi had just joined in, the blondie's attention was all on her but lately, for some reasons, the boy had started to noticing the other host members, not only the oblivious girl. It was a good thing as a king needs to be fair but to the Shadow King, having Tamaki's eyes on wasn't that appealing.

No matter how many times he tried to calculate the pros and cons, Kyoya always found in annoyance that he had no benefits whatsoever in being the object of Tamaki's attention, which sucked really hard as he was the unlucky one the blond attached to the most, after Haruhi it was.

Kyoya sighed, 'No path to success is easy.'

Stopping at a tall building, which had two shinobi stood guard in front of the entrance, Kakashi showed the men some papers before leading the boys in. It didn't escape Kyoya's sharp eyes that these men' postures were tense when the group passed by them, as if one of the young teens might transform into barbaric monster and ate the guards alive.

'How ironic. If anyone here should be anxious, it must be us,' Kyoya thought. Out of the corners of his onyx eyes, he saw the villagers were staring at his friends' back warily. He also remembered the way women held tight to their children, men hid their families behind their backs and some shops and houses even closed the windows as the moment of the teens' arrival. He didn't understand why the people here were so fearful of them. It's obvious that they couldn't cause any harm, except Honey Sempai and Mori Sempai but out of them all, those two enjoyed peace even more than Tamaki.

Beside, if they were invited here as guests and would organize a host club, the villages must be informed by their leaders that his group meant no harm. They were here to entertain, not causing war. Hm… It was easy to see that people in this world, not only the villagers and but also shinobi are over- cautious and didn't trust the people from his world. It's enviable for them to be so but that would raise an unease skeptical consideration for him.

Why did the Hokage invite them here as a stress- relief team when the only existence of them caused more stress? Something didn't seem right here. The Hokage must have other plans for them, beside the duties she mentioned on the contract. The circumstances seemed to fishy and the calculated vice president of the host club thought of some worst possibilities before smirking.

…Well. He would surely find out sooner or later but the money she paid them was obviously very appeal. Plus, Tamaki being beaten into a bloody pulp, didn't seem that terrible.

The door opened and the new arrivals blinked when they realized that there were many other people in the room as well. The seven teens observed the site in interest and amused that beside the great view of the window, the room that belonged to a leader of such big village was plainer than they've imaged it to be. A blond haired woman, whose boobs seemed threatening to fall out of her body, sat behind the desk, who they all assumed as the Hokage for the authorized air around her, stood up when she saw them coming in.

"Welcome to the hidden village of the leaf, Kohona. My name is Tsunade," She introduced with a sincerely smile, quite contradicted with her guarded tone.

Surprisingly, Tamaki appeared to be quite professional and more serious than normal as he stepped forward, ignored the way the people around Tsunade tensed up, taking the woman's hand gently and ghosted a soft perk on it. "It's our honor to meet such a fine-looking lady like you, Tsunade Hime."

"My judgment in choosing you and your hosts had been accurate, I suppose," The Hokage chuckled while the purple haired woman and the pink haired girl behind her dazed a bit from at the charming tone of the handsome young boy. The other members either smirked or smiled knowingly, too used to their most popular host's behavior, while Kakashi was inwardly amazed by the sudden change in manners of the goofy and energetic boy. He had known that they were host club members, which meant their charismas must be high to attracted women and young girls. It's only that he hadn't imaged them to be this fine.

Standing up from his kneeling position, Tamaki took a step back as he smiled dazzlingly. "And I'm grateful that you did. Otherwise, how can I meet such beauty that put the most shining germ in shame like you, my princess?"

As the addressed woman smiled prettily at the old- fashioned yet smooth flirty line with a tinge of pinkish on her defined cheekbones, Kyoya stepped forward to interrupt his best friend, pleased that they had made a good first impression to their costumer. "Now, Tamaki. Let's us go to the main point"

The Hokage cleared her throat; her blush faded quickly. "Ok... Please, introduce yourselves first and give me and my subordinates some information about this club of yours. Even though, we have our sorts already, I'd prefer it if you directly explain it."

"My apology for my lack of manner," Tamaki informed, tone as gentle and polite as he always was when conversing with opposite gender. "I'm the "King" of the club. Tamaki Suoh's in your service, princesses."

"I'm the vice president, Kyoya Ootori," The dark haired teen smiled in an angel he knew suited him best, which, as he had predicted, caused the women behind Tsunade lowered their eyes with blushes adorned on their pretty faces." Honor to meet you."

"Mitsukuni Haniozuka is me but please, call me, Hunny and this is Usa- Chan! Please, take care of me!" The shortest and cutest member exclaimed in his sweet tone with a bright grin on his childish face, unconsciously making the women to have to suppress the urge to squeal at how adorable he was. "And this is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka."

"Mori will do. Nice to meet you," The tallest one said calmly and the women blushed at how well- defined and appealing his body was. Gosh! They could practically see his six packed stomach even with his shirt on!

"And there are us, the Hitachiin twin brothers. He is Hikaru," The right sided boy grinned while jabbing to his identical twin, whose eyes sparkled with just the same gleam of mischief. "And he is Kaoru. We are in your care!"

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka." A good- looking, feminine boy stated and before they knew what was happening, the women' hearts lost a beat at the sight of his pure, angelic smile. "I'm glad to meet you all."

'No wonder Ami San advertises them as best of the best.' Kakashi mused, watching the interact between the male teens and the kunochies in glee. Never had he seen his violent Hokage and her apprentices this flutter, and over some under aged boys nonetheless! Jiraiya and Naruto would absolutely cried when they saw their crushes shamelessly drooled over these boys.

He couldn't wait to see how those two hot- headed idiots would do.

Kyoya, while cautiously noticed the suddenly too happy Kakashi, continued on without hitch. "Our host club is built up by our president and leader, Tamaki and our main purpose is to please female. Costumers could book any host they like to entertain them. There are a variety for them to choose from, like the type "Prince", "Refreshing", "Cute", "Stoic", "Evil" and "Natural".

When the Hokage nodded for him to continue, he explained further. "We also decorate our work environment and wore costumes due to specific theme from ancient world to normal picnic. This is offered as to not bore the customers and increase the knowledge they have in each subject we present. As this world still new to our world, I believe you may find this a very benefic advantage. Our club performs our duty for free but if the customers want to own some personal belonging of their favorite host, we also sale those."

A professional smile crossed the smooth face of the shadow king and the hosts shuddered inwardly at how shining Kyoya was whenever he talked about benefits. "That's the basic structure of our system and about the place where we will perform our duty…?"

"Certainly." The Hokage smiled, impressed that such young boy could talk so confident. "I have prepared everything. As I don't wish to tire you out from the earlier trip, you may start your job any time you wish. Just inform me through any of my subordinate when you want to start."

"Thank you, Hokage Sama." Kyoya replied, glad that he had times to research around this village before starting his business.

"And I have also arranged a tour around the village tomorrow morning for you all. Do you see it fit?"

"Awesome!" The foursomes busted out as they chattered eagerly amongst themselves of what they would do tomorrow. Their thrills died quickly, however, as a warning glare from the Shadow King was shot their way.

Annoyed at his fellows' embarrassing display and promised himself inwardly to torture the hell out of those morons, Kyoya bowed courteously, allowed no negative emotion to ruin his business liked face. "It's our pleasure, Hokage Sama."

Amused at how energetically teens were, the blond woman chuckled. "My apprentice," Tsunade gestured to a pretty pink haired girl, who stepped on immediately at the mention of her name. " will be your guide and she will also be your guardian while you're here so feel free to ask her anything you aren't clear."

"I'm Sakura Haruno," The girl with a wide forehead and nice- complexed face smiled welcomingly. Her emerald eyes twinkled with life. "Nice to meet you guys."

The hosts smiled back at her attractively, causing the girl to blush and returned to her previous spot. Though she was used to flirty men, she certainly was foreign to good- looking flirty men.

"There will another one who will accompany you---"

A knock was heard so after an "excuse me" to the boys, Tsunade called the interrupter to enter. The door opened and the hosts watched curiously as a long hair figure stepped in. The teens determined that he was a boy from how masculine he was beneath his white, Chinese cultural clothes. However, the thing that captured the hosts' attentions immediately was moony, pupiless eyes of the person. It's not everyday that you see such eyes' color so they first thought that he was blind but as he strode stealthily into the room, they finally detected his pupil, very pale purple pupil but nonetheless still there. As it could move and he appeared to walk very confidently, the hosts knew he wasn't blind at all.

"Good afternoon, Hokage Sama." He greeted in an emotionless tone while eying the young group suspiciously before diverting his gaze back to his leader. "You order my presence for…?"

The Hokage nodded her head. "Neiji San, these are our special guests, who will stay at your family house. You must have heard this from your uncle, right?"

"Yes, Hokage Sama." The moony eyed boy replied coldly; though his body language clearly screamed out that he was the least pleased by this scheme. "I have been informed."

"Good." She said before turned to the new boys. "With Sakura, Neiji San here will also be one of your guardians. So, do any of you have any questions?"

"About the charge…" Kyoya asked bluntly yet politely.

"No worry." The Hokage assured the dark haired boy, impressed once again at his fearlessness. "I have sent it to your bank account just this morning. You can call for your employee to check this and during the time you all stay here, there will be no charges liked in our contract."

"Thank you, Tsunade Sama." Kyoya replied satisfyingly, bowing as the others behind him also chorused and mirrored their vice president actions. After all, the woman was extremely generous to them. She wasn't only nice but also had carefully prepared everything for them. They couldn't complain about her hospitality at all, not that they ever would bad mouth a woman.

"You're welcome, boys. It's our honor to have you visit and helping us. Thank you."

"How humility you are, Hokage Sama." Tamaki purred seductively. "I wish I have been born as a shinobi in this village to be able to offer my life to protect such precious flower like you, my princess."

Flushing slightly and chuckled at how smooth talking the handsome blond boy was, the woman bid her goodbye as Neiji briskly led the lively and very noisy crowd to his house and Kakashi excused himself. As all the noises faded away slowly, the Hokage office gained the silence once again. Each of the women lost in her thoughts.

After a moment, the purple haired woman, who was holding a pig, commented quietly. "Tsunade sama, they seem like good people."

Sighing, the blond haired woman pulled out a bottle of sake from her desk. "Yes, they are, Shizune."

Sakura frowned as she demanded. "So why did you call them here, shishou? You know that being here only bring them danger, right?"

Ticking off and slammed her fist on the table, the Hokage snapped. "I'm not a fool, Sakura! Don't raise my temper by your thoughtlessness! I have my own reason!"

The pinkette quickly lowered her eyes as she mumbled respectfully. "I'm sorry, shishou."

Taking a gulp from her bottle, Tsunade grumpled sourly. "I'm having a bad day, Sakura. Don't ask anymore and dismiss!"

The two students of the legendary Sannin glanced at each others before quickly disappeared in a puff, leaving behind a thoughtful, foul- mooded Hokage. Sakura waved goodbye to Shizune as the woman said she needed to arrange some document for their teachers. The pink headed girl strode slowly back to her apartment while shopping some grocery on her way home. It was definitely not her day, too, Tsunade Shishou. She thought while picking up some apples.

Due to the arrivals of the new comers from the White world, her life had been busy from last month. Because Tsunade always had meeting with the elders along with other Kages, all the woman's works as the Hokage and main hospital directors were on Shizune's and Sakura's thin shoulders. She had to switch constantly back and forth from the hospital to the Hokage Tower everyday. The kunochi hadn't had any decent sleep at all from many months ago.

The troubles didn't stop there but leaked even further into her social life. Not only she was stressful from her jobs as a kunochi, she was also being pressured by her fellow shinobis. As she was Tsunade's student, they continuously pestered her at what her teacher was thinking to suggest such nsne things like inviting people from other world to this village and if the woman was losing her mind in the process and blah blah blah. If it's not because the Hokage would suspend her from missions if she attacked fellow workers, she would have used her charka fueled fist to knock the light out of those annoyed gossipy people! Why couldn't they mind their own businesses!

And it didn't end there, either! She also had to suffer from her mentor too. As Tsunade was being attacked verbally by both the elders and her villagers, the lessons time between Sakura and the Hokage had become the stress- relief sessions for the hot- tempered woman. Not a single day from many months ago that Sakura didn't go home, sore from head to toes. She understood her mentor must have gone through a lot of awful things because of her decision so the girl wasn't angry with her teacher. However, the newcomers were another story. Because of them, Tsunade underwent all those troubles and so because of them, Sakura had to suffer the traumatic time.

She had utterly been resented those people many days.

…But that's when she was ignorant.

Sakura had changed her mind yesterday after accidentally overheard Tsunade's conversation with Shizune. How she had been shocked to the bones by the news. It's seemly she was furious with her village and felt extremely guilty for her negative thoughts toward the new comers. They didn't know a thing about how bad the situation that trapped them in now. She had to admit that Tsunade's skill in acting was remarkable. Even she, who knew the truth, was almost deceived by that velvet smile.

Haaa…..

Sighing tiredly, Sakura continued on her way home. She couldn't help but clenched her fists when she heard how the villagers around her was bad- mouthed the new comers in the broad day light and on public street too. What's if tomorrow, during her tour with them, they heard these dirty gossips? Gritting her teeth at how ignorant and stupid the people of her village was, both citizens and shinobis, Sakura shot at them dirty glares before storming off.

How she hates Tsunade for dragging innocent people into the mess this village had created.

How she wishes Naruto was there...


	4. Chapter 4: The troubles of sharing room

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in my story.

Chapter 4: The trouble of sharing room.

Stretching himself fully, Kaoru yawned tiredly before whipping his sleepy eyes to adjust to the dim light of his bed room. Wasn't his mansion's structure based on Western style? Why was he seeing many wooden, dirty pieces and Japanese style's ceil in his bed room? The ceil 'magically' changed itself? And the fact that his back was screaming painfully for injustice didn't help his mood. Why was his bed so solid and unpleasant?

He wanted to sit up to satisfy his curious and paranoid but his laziness held him back. It's probably still early anyway. Plus, it was summer so he had the right to sleep late and may be this was all just a dream. May be he was at sleep and didn't even know it.

And the only way to be able to get out of a nightmare was to sleep again so it made perfect sense for him to be laid back.

Kaoru shrank further to the comfortable blankets while turning to hug his pillow closer. It's a good thing that he had ordered his maids to apply the temperature- conditioner, which adjusted its degree due to the season. The pillow felt so cool, just as he wanted.

The red headed had a habit that only Hikaru knew. He had a thing for wanting to hug something during his rest time. It's not as shameful as Hikaru's secret, which was kissing everything and everyone when he's drunk. Still, he was a man, more accurately, a nearly- to- be- man, but nonetheless gonna be one. Though he acted the role of 'female' in the 'brother love' thing but everyone knew it just an act; or at least everyone that mattered to him knew. Beside, him being an 'uke' was because of force! He never wanted to be one!

Anyway, before, he used to cuddle Hikaru while sleeping together, not very practical and healthy as that violent boy tended to kick and punch maniacly in his rest. But as lately, they each had separated room; he bought himself a new pillow, which had the same size as a human being.

After all, he should have bought it long before. It was his laziness anyway.

Snuggled to the human- sized pillow liked he used to do with Hikaru, Kaoru sighed in content. Though the bed he lied on was hard and it made his back ached liked crazy, the cool and fresh air in the morning lured him to edge of sleep again. Also, there was this nice scent from the pillow.

He wondered where his maid bought the perfume. He might consider to buy one too.

"Hm…"

A sigh. A long arm was wrapped around his body. He wondered who had pumped the thing into his pillow that made it felt exactly liked real muscle and human's skin. He should told his mom to reward that maid-

Wait.

He remembered that his pillow wasn't this big nor it knew how to breath into his hair!

Shot his eyes open quickly, it took all for the red head not to scream in terror. The memories from yesterday rushed back liked a storm in his head and Kaoru's stomach squeezed in fear. He remembered now.

After that shinobi named Neiji led them to a house and offered them the dinner in the kitchen, the seven hosts had been excitedly explored the space in the old fashioned house, which would be their accommodation for the next fourteen weeks. However, their thrill of being commoners died quickly when Haruhi pointed out in a matter of fact that there were only four bedrooms while there were seven of them.

So, being rational as he had always been, the vice president had arranged the ratio as "two persons per room", with an exception of Haruhi, who had a whole room for herself. The deal were one room for Honey and Mori, one room for Tamaki and Hikaru and the last was for him and Kyoya.

Yup! He was the lucky ace that had been stuck with the Shadow King.

And just his luck to recognize that the pillow he was hugging and 'which' was doing the same to him was his Sempai! And not just anyone! He wouldn't have been this frightening if it was Honey or Mori Sempai! Gosh! He would even wish it was the boss!

… Ok. That's a bit too much but he had made his point clear after all.

Anyway, what was he doing just lying here like a dumb rock and thinking all the insane stuffs! He probably had been infected by the virus named "dim-witted" from boss and Hikaru!

The most priority thing was that he needed to escape this mortified situation before it's too late for his "straight" reputation! He would never live this down with Hikaru or Tamaki Sempai. Plus, Kyoya sempai would dig his grave for him if the black haired woke up and found they were in this state, this very easy to misunderstand pose!

'Oh sweet mother of mercy! I don't want to die yet!' Kaoru thought in panic as he wiggled as quietly as he could, to escape from Kyoya's steel- liked hold.

"**Do. Not. Move."**

Kaoru froze in fear.

Shit! That sadistic and murderous face would totally haunted him for ages!

Kaoru swore he saw those night- color eyes shot blood red at him! Oh my god! Kyoya sempai was going kill him now! He was definitely sure that he saw death in front his eyes, a very bloody one he might add.

If he had known that he would be dead by this day, he would have taken back his beloved play station machine from Hikaru. If he could know that he would have died by Kyoya Sempai that day, he wouldn't cheat in the card game with Hikaru. He wouldn't have put chili in Tono's tea. He wouldn't have put glue on Tono's favorite chair. He wouldn't have drawn fishy eyes on Tono's face when he was asleep. Oh god! This was all because of Hikaru that he was going to Hell after he died!

Damned! And he couldn't see the result of his prank with Hikaru on Tamaki. The boss must be terrified when he realized his hair was green after the night. Double Damned! That must be seriously hilarious and he was dead at that time!

…Ouch. His brain ached after all the mental chaos it put up.

Anyway, he hadn't felt anything. Why was it so long? Was death this painless? Have he died yet?

Glancing nervously to the- soon- to- be- his- murderer, Kaoru was surprise to find that the Shadow King had closed his eyes now and drifted back to his sleep from when- only- ghost- knew. The red head boy almost busted out relief tears but restrained himself just in time. He didn't need another reason to wake the 'Demon' up.

The boss was so right when he said he saw real 'Satan' when he, once, woke his best friend up. At least, Tamaki Sempai didn't have to sleep with the Shadow King and unwillingly being his pillow at the same time.

Breathing out in dread, Kaoru knew that he would have to wait until the dark haired boy's conscious. The guy's grip was liked iron. Plus, Kyoya Sempai, when awoke, would only beat him up. The one he just saw earlier would definitely slay him alive without even knowing it.

He really should suggest changing room with Hikaru.

Tamaki sempai would just annoy him. He wouldn't murder him accidentally one day.

"HOW DARE YOU, KAORU! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

May be not. He could die from heart attacked as well.

"HUH? EH! OH MY GODDESS OF SEVEN HEAVEN! YOU GUYS ARE GA-!"

A slipper flew through the air and hit the obnoxious boy squared on his handsome face.

"OUCH! THAT'S HURT!"

"**Shut. The. Fuck. Off." **

It's a good thing that Kaoru had smartly slipped out of his sempai embrace just the minute the boy attacked the blond or green head. Shivering at pure blood lust aura from the sleepy boy, the red head sighed quietly as the devil closed his eyes and dozed back to his dream land. He really thought he would have died minutes ago.

So scary…

Noticing the blond or now green head was looking in alarm from him to the sleeping form, Kaoru figured that if he didn't move the loud sempai to somewhere else but here _fast_, they both were going to suffer the wrath of a livid Kyoya. He wasn't sure his stern sempai would tolerant being rudely awoken twice a morning.

With a hand clammed tightly around his boss's 'quiet' mouth, the younger boy stiffed his laughter at the bright neon green hair and dragged the older out of the room stealthily. After had made sure that they were outside and in a safe zone, the younger twin finally noticed that he had accidentally cover both Tamaki's mouth and nose, causing the older boy's face changed into the shade of lilac.

Musing at how purple looked kinda good with green, Kaoru released his boss, who immediately gulping large amount of air, as if he was suffocated to near death, which, as Kaoru considered again, was very correct.

"You evil, evil twit! Your brother tortured me with his barbarism nature all the night and now, you!" The blond accused angrily, tears shimmered in his eyes. "Did you want to envy my magnificence so much that you want to kill me!"

Rolling his eyes at how dramatic his boss was acting, Kaoru shrigged idly "Hikaru is like that all his life so you don't need to worry. And if I do, I wouldn't have released you, right? It's just an accident, boss."

"Accident!" The blond jumped up, ears steaming. "_Accident!_ Are you nuts or blind! It's green! GREEN!"

Massaged his ears at the earsplitting tone, Kaoru wondered where his other half was. He usually saw Hikaru the first thing when he woke up, not an in- killing- mode Shadow King or a whining- maniac- stupid Boss. He explained half- hearted, looking up through his lashes dismissively at the fuming boy. "It's just paint. You could wash it out later, boss. No big deal."

"Too right! IT'S A HUGE DEAL!"

May be he had understood why Kyoya sempai and Haruhi always wanted to execute this exaggerated king. "What's about earlier! You and Kyoya was -Um!"

Kaoru hissed, glancing around in anxious. What's if someone had heard that! What would happen to his manliness! "That was nothing like your dirty, disgusting mind is imaging, Boss."

Knowing he had hit a big nail when he emphasized the "dirty" and "disgusting" words, Kaoru warily released his hand from the older boy's shock face. "Kyoya sempai must think I was his pillow so he hugged me. That's all… And _don't _make any more unnecessary noises. What if you wake Kyoya Sempai up!

The King was oblivious to Kaoru's worried tone as he was busy planting mushrooms in a dark corner not far away, while muttering about how he wasn't dirty and disgusting.

Sometimes, Kaoru wondered how could an immature brat like that Boss could possibly be able to convince both him and Hikaru to serve him. Hell. He could even believe if someone told him that Boss was actually an over- grown elementary brat, who distinguished himself as a seventeen years old.

"Why's it so noisy? Eh? Kaoru?" Glancing back to see his older twin, the red head brightened his face immediately with a grin while hugging his brother for a good morning wish. He sighed in content when Hikaru rejoined him. It really calmed him down and lifted his mood up just after a glance at his identical twin. He supposed that compared to an over- exciting morning with unfamiliar faces, having to see Hikaru brought a fresh wind over him… How he wish the older hadn't decided that they should separate their room, even if it's in a foreign place. He wouldn't mind the least to trade his new nightmare, the sleeping mode Kyoya, with his Hikaru.

"Are you ok, Kaoru?" He lifted his head to see Hikaru's sleepy yet concern face. Normally, in front of outsiders, they wouldn't hug this long, except when they were in a play for customers. No wonder the older was sending him "What the hell" looks. Feeling like he was in the mood for some mischief, the younger smiled 'flirtly' and purred. "No. In fact, I'm quite in a distress because no one warm my bed last night, Hikaru."

"Oh? You must be really wish for "that"." Hikaru suppressed a laugh and played along, showing his 'Seme- mode'. "You must miss it terribly, huh?"

Laughing hysterically inwardly at the dumb face his boss was making at the mention of 'that', Kaoru pretended a blush while automatically poured out some tears. "Ah, Hikaru! How can you say such inappropriate things in front of Boss? I hate you."

The older hugged his younger while saying in a fake loving tone. – Sorry. But you are just so cute that I can't resist my teasing vibe, Kaoru"

Glancing up through his lashes skillfully, the younger blush a pretty shade of pink while saying dreamingly. "Hikaru."

"Kaoru."

"Hikaru."

"Could you two quit your smuttiness? It's too early for Pete's sake."

Haruhi sighed and wondered in exasperate how the twins could mutter up such energy in this early morning. She surely couldn't.

The dark haired girl didn't mind being woken up early but she definitely minded when she was woken up early by a hyper, as if he's on drugged, evil Hikaru.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone and peacefully for once?

'But then, again,' Haruhi glanced at the gloomy Tamaki, who somehow had his hair miraculously turned neon green after the night. 'It's a good thing Tamaki sempai didn't tag along with Hikaru.'

She absolutely didn't need two overexcited guys to wake her up and created a party on the first day after they arrived at this place. But she wondered why Tamaki looked so down and tired. She knew he must be drained from all the pranks and early actions with Kaoru and Hikaru but he seemed especially weary this moment.

The girl took a moment to think the shrugged.

Whatever… She knew the blond wouldn't die that easy.

"Good morning, Haru- Chan, Hika- Chan, Kao- Chan!" The trio greeted back to the 'happy- go- lucky' Hunny and his 'shadow', Mori, while the tallest figure just nodded acceptedly.

After a while of just hoping around and commented on how beautiful the early morning was, the short boy finally noticed the murky, depressed Tamaki in a nearby corner. "Eh? Why does Tama- Chan look so miserable? …! And why is your hair green, Tama- Chan?"

As if just remembered his scandalous new hair, the King shot up angrily while pointing an accusing finger at the pairs of identical boys, who were snickering not so secretly at all. "You spawn of Satan! How dare you disrupt my priceless good looks with your evilness! Stop right there!"

"We are not as dimwit as you to stop right here, Boss." The twins choruses, each had a cherished- cat smirk on their fine-looking faces.

As the energetic trio ran around the garden, with Tamaki yelling to stop and the twin constantly throwing 'compliment' at just how "striking" their boss look as a live copy of moving carrot.

Standing beside Hunny, who was cheering very enthuasism for his underclasses, Haruhi mused at how right the twins were as she studied the King. The older really looked like the vegetable that filled with vitamin A, especially when his top was a grassy green and his face adorned the orange- red color because of annoyance.

Talk about orange, she wondered if they could visit the restaurant with the best Tuna sushi Tamaki had bragged around the last few weeks. Her stomach bubbled with excitement at the thought of that delicious taste. Plus, seeing Boss reminded her that raw Tuna tasted best with carrot and rice and sea- weed in her opinion. And the same to go with fried Tuna and Smoked Tuna.

Ahh, the wonder of life…

As the commoner floated in her thought about foods, she was pulled back quickly to reality when she felt a sharp wind flew through her hair, inched away from Tamaki's face, who had luckily fallen on the floor by a rock and stopped in time. As the hosts stared dumbly and very fearfully at how a big sword just missed one's head an inch, they almost choked on the deadly, outraged air, which was coming out from the room just behind their backes.

-**If you make anymore noise, I will personally kill all you very slowly.**

WE ARE DEAD MEATS!

The trio and an uninvolved Hunny, whom for unknown reason, also joined the others in confirming it mentally, while springing around in panic and screaming voicelessly. Haruhi shook her head at how even if their live were on the line, her friends could still be this maniac.

Then, she started to wonder with a chill at how Kyoya Sempai could find a sword in this stranger house. 'Unless, he had always brought it with him…' Shuddering at the thoughts of a Kyoya plus sharp, pointed objects, Haruhi determined to banish the thoughts instantly for it was disturbing and unsettled for her innocent mind.

"Excuse me." The six people stared at the long haired dude from yesterday, whose name they had learned was Neiji Hyuga. "It's time for breakfast. You will be expected in the kitchen for the next ten minutes."

Without anything other than a nod, which, the host somehow felt, was not at all for polite, the boy didn't give as much as another glance to the crowd and disappeared in a quiet 'puff'.

…

"Who does he think he is, that freaking bastard?" Hikaru demanded furiously. No one answered his rhetorical question and concentrated on staring thoughtfully at the empty spot their 'hospitality' host had just stood moment ago.

"Huyga- Kun is so rude." After a pregnant moment, Honey said sadly while tightened his grip on his rabbit, as if to shield his pure heart from the real, bitter world out there.

"He doesn't like out existence here." Mori, embraced his cousin quietly, stated the obvious while Hikaru raised his voice in rage.

"Hello! We are the guests of Hokage Sama here! The freaky eyed jerk has no right to treat us liked we are disrupting the world peace!"

Kaoru put a hand to calm his boiling headed twin down but agreed anyway, though not as passionate as the other. "Yeah. And what kind of host treats his guests' meals in the kitchen! He evidently wants to offend us!"

"But why?" Haruhi questioned in a calm, sensible tone. "I have noticed that the villagers were very hostile with us and that also count in the Hokage at first. That woman was tense when we first came in. I have thought about it all last night but still can't come up with a good answer for it. Why are they treating us like enemy while they know we are here to help?"

The hosts had no answer for their only female member. The events and facts were all collided and contradicted with each others.

It's clear that they were unwanted guests here. The details that last night, which they had to have dinner in the branch house's kitchen with the household's servants, did say something about their position in this village.

Plus, the servants didn't like them that much either. Those people were as scared, when they were with teens, as they would be when facing the wrath of merciless monsters. Even though, they had to admit that their screw contained only freaks but never before had they been this isolated and left out!

The other fact that this house was the furthest away from the main house, a piece of information Neiji had distantly told them, didn't smooth their uncertainty and confusion down. What's going on?

Tamaki ran a hand through his sticky with paint hair, drained from the lack of sleep last night and irritated with the circumstances. His head ached and he couldn't come up with a proper solution. He had decided that he would sleep with Mori or Hunny this night. After all, he wouldn't be able to live till the end of this week under the abuse Hikaru put him under while the younger slept.

However, staying true to his optimist nature, the king clapped his hands and pumping them to the sky. "So what! If they don't like us then we just have to make them like us then! We will show them that we are just as lovely and harmless as any puppy they saw! Plus, with out beauty and my charming talent, no one could resist us!"

The hosts didn't know whether they should be sad or happy by their king's confident personality but then again, the reason they followed him was because of this out- going, no worry for future thinking. The twin sighed a little too loud. "Our boss is saying that we are puppies, Haruhi. He is so rude, right?"

Busily dazing and musing at how her boss could change from an idiot to a wise, reliable man in just one minute, the girl mumbled thoughtfully, not knowing she had broken the elder's heart by doing so. "Hm… weirdo…"

Of course, it's obvious that the King nearly die from heart attack at being accused for some crime he didn't do on purpose, by Haruhi nonetheless. For the naïve boy, being called an unstable, stupid and dumb person (Tamaki's definition for "weirdo") by his beloved daughter was even worse than being pummeled by Kyoya! Before Tamaki could so much gasp for air from the shock, Honey chimed in cruelly with fake yet too real and natural heart- breaking face. "So we are puppies to Tama- Chan, ne? I'm so disappointed and sad, Takashi."

Putting a hand on his cousin's head, Mori glanced casually at Tamaki, who paled and stammered as he thought he was being glared at. "Wait..t. I didn't mean it! I—"

Cutting the King and turning their backs to him, the twins sighed in fake annoyance while leading the other three off to the direction of the kitchen. "We guess puppies should just go with puppies then. Let's Boss be the only lone human."

"Wait! I'm so sorry, guys! Please forgive me! Haruhi, my daughter! Please don't leave me behind! I want to be a puppy too!" The blond/ green dyed head's eyes quickly shimmered with tears and tried following quickly to apologize to his friends, not knowing that they were all smiling in the front.

After all, their Tamaki is always their Tamaki.

"**I will help you all rebirth as freaking pups"**

A sleepy and very livid Shadow King slammed open his door and it took all for the hosts to escape the Satan successfully while cursing at the stupid, loud Tamaki.

Yes. Their Tamaki is always their Tamaki.

"HELP ME! GUYS!" Yelled the King, who was thrown back as a sacrifice for the blood- thirst vice- president.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'm kinda out of mood for writing these days. Plus, I'm in the heat of exams and SAC so bear with my lateness, please.

Oh, and I also would like to send my dearest thank to those who have kindly reviewed my story. Your words inspire me greatly. Thank you. I will try my best for you all, not that I'm not trying now.

And lastly, -chan123, about your guessing that Naruto would be in this chapter, sorry to disappoint you. But don't worry, he would probably appear some where on the later chapters soon. I will try to put him in. The tour? Wait to the next chapter and you will get some SakuraxHosts goodness. Excited, no?

Then, see you till the next release, which will have both Sakura and Neiji in it.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends or Foes?

Sons of the bitches… Kyoya grumbled while glaring murderously at the battered Tamaki and the cowering twins. He just couldn't have a decent sleep anywhere near these annoying morons. It had taken him three hours last night to get to sleep as he had some problem with unfamiliar bed. The damned village couldn't even afford them a good soft bed! What a damned stingy bunches! And that damned Tsunade too! If she could fucking talk that good, she could at least sow some evident for her glorious speech!

Sending anther glare to the damned noisy trios, Kyoya sighed as he massaged his temper. His patient was already thinned just after one night with these lousy clowns. He was really thinking that he would commit murder if these fools kept disturbing his precious rest time. Wasn't it enough that he kept being annoyed by them during day- times? He glared at the store full of weapons in the other side of the street. How he wished they were immortal. Then he would have stabbed them mindlessly with the shuriken he was eyeing now.

If he killed the three of them didn't lowered his reputation and might affect his bright future, those three clowns would be seven thick under his foots now.

"Kyoya is staring at those sharp needles." Tamaki whispered to the twins as the three peered at the sour- mooded vice president in alarm.

"He must want to buy those to get revenge on us." Kaoru suggested as Hikaru, with a serious face, said shakily. "I once saw Kyoya Sempai had a looked on the Internet about how eating others' brains could make one lives longer."

"Then…" Kaoru paled as he whispered.

"Those needles…" Hikaru continued with fear dripped in his every word.

Tamaki said in terror as his eyes started to shimmer with tears. "are for…"

"THE SHADOW KING IS GOING TO MURDER US!" The three cried in terror as they spun around frantically, trying to come up with something to keep their brains intact within their heads. They wanted to die with enough organs in their bodies, thank you very much!

"He is going to sauté our brains!" Tamaki yelled.

"Eating them with sauce!" Kaoru gasped dramatically as Hikaru lumped down on his knees, sweating from head to toes.

"And enjoy them throughout the dinner!"

"I will gladly tear your heads up, **right now."** The trio slowly looked back to see a real Satan with horns and blood- red eyes standing behind them, looking every bit a going- to- be- their murderer.

"NOOOO! "

Haruhi looked on with dread at the picture of a devil Kyoya head- blocked the twins while stepping on Tamaki. The dark haired boy practically radiated waves of happiness in sensing their pains and hearing the cries of terror. No need to wait after her death, the girl could really see how hell would look like right then. She sighed at how all of them were attracting attention on the whole street with their immature, not that they weren't attention- drawing from the start. Their faces and graces already did a good job in making girls drool. And she bet their cries and loud noise could be heard through the street. How she wish she could just stay at her house for a peaceful summer.

"Are they always liked this?" Haruhi turned to look at the pink headed kunochi, their guide for that day as she answered yes. Sakura seemed to be quite confused by how the boys were acting. Not that she could blame the girl. Kyoya finally calmed down enough and Honey poked the trio to make sure if they're still alive.

The dark haired girl felt the need to reassure her companion. She didn't want her friends to scare off the only one, beside Tsunade, who's actually hospitality to them in this village. "Don't worry, Sakura San. They are always a little…" She glanced at the crying trio, who were creating a big scene. " …unstable but they are good guys. I'm sure you will get used to their immaturity very quickly."

The pinkette watched the new comers quietly. She couldn't help but be reminded of how Naruto and her were when they were genin, energetic, ignorant , didn't care a damn what others thought about them (at least to Naruto). Somehow, these guests made her remember her blond teammate so much that she couldn't help but felt a twinge of longing for him.

Where he was now, she wondered but Sakura showed nothing of her sadness. She was a ninja all right. A kunochi would never express her emotions to strangers, especially ones that she couldn't decide whether they were friends or foes. She smiled at the cool looking boy beside her. "I'm adapting to unusual people very well, Haruhi San. No need to be troubled by that."

The androgyne girl felt a surge of relief as she sighed and smiled at the shorter girl, not aware that her "natural" smile was having its effect. "I'm glad to know that you're still by our side, Sakura San."

Feeling a blush rising up her cheeks, Sakura smiled sheepishly back while warning herself about how dangerous these seemingly harmless boys were. Before she could answer anything, the kunochi felt her cheeks heated up again when she suddenly noticed all the boys were surrounding her now.

"How nice of you, princess Sakura to forgive our lacking of manner!" The most handsome boy said while lifting the girl's chin, causing her not able to shield away from his charming sky- liked eyes. "Your beauty is the only thing that helps me survive the hell and your graceful spirit causing my heart to leap for you. You are the greatest piece of art, my princess."

"Ah." Feeling her heart was ready to jump out of her ribs- cage, Sakura stuttered a 'thanks' before suddenly be ripped off from the mesmerized image of a holy Tamaki.

"Tono. You are almost making the poor girl faint." The twin complained before smirking and both drove nearer to either the side of the kunochi. They purred, knowing just the right tone to use. "But you are indeed a beauty, Sa- ku- ra. Want to hang out tonight, sweet-tie?"

If her heart was not modified by the healing charka, the pinkette seriously thought she was going to have a heart attack from those twins and their delicious mischief voices. Thankfully, her body didn't have to suffer long as the twin, eventually, stepped back and each shot at her his playful smirk.

"Are you feeling well, Sa- Chan? Your face is red!" Sakura suppressed a nose bleed at the cute, adorable eyes, which belonged to the shortest member. Taking a step back, her head was collide with a wide, muscular chest. Ignoring her inner drool at just how perfectly her body fit under that godly body, the kunochi stuttered a sorry at Mori, only to resist to ever looking up.

"It's ok but be careful, Sakura." Oh my god! His tone was so kind! And sexy too! Her inner added as Sakura felt her head light at how attractive the guy was when he was smiling a small yet warm smile. Oh God! Tsunade must really want to torture her to place her in this situation, where her heart would definitely be in serious trouble with these boys. She would surely love to have a chat with Ibiki than be surrounded by them! At least, her reputation would remain pure instead of the big, ugly 'Pervert' word!

"Now, now. Boys." Thankfully, she was saved as the vice president stepped in and pulled the girl gently out of the crowd, letting her having enough fresh air to calm down. Though, Sakura missed the sexy scents from them, she was glad that she wouldn't have to faint. Her rank as a kunochi would terribly be damaged if she was knocked out by a little (or too much) pheromone from the new comers. Of course, as a ninja, she could definitely stay cool and collected even if there was a bunch of hot guys swarm around her. Determined, the pinkette exhaled before looking up with a whole new level of coolness. She totally could do this! Shanaro!

"Thank you-!" -! No! Her heart! That angelic smile! ARGH!

"You're welcome, Sakura San."

Sakura really thought she saw Heaven at that time. Who won't when you have seven most handsome boys all focused on you with their God- liked beauty and those heart- throbbed smiles. She doubted even ten Sasuke could be this plasantly itimidating!

And crash her career because if she didn't faint now, her heart would explore with pressure of blood and hormone.

So Sakura did just that.

She fainted.

...

….

To say Neji was surprised when he saw six figures worriedly dashed to his house with one of his fellow ninja unconscious would be an understatement.

"Hyuuga San!" The blond cried. "Sakura san just passes away!—Ouch! That's hurt, Kyoya!"

"Please forgive how dump my friend is." The dark haired boy, Kyoya, said to him while the one he knew as Mori placed Sakura gently down the mattress in one of their rooms. "Sakura San suddenly fainted on the street. Because we don't know where the hospital is and no villagers willingly show us the way, we were forced to bring her back here. Would you mind calling the doctor for us, please, Neji San?"

Neji glanced from the serious face Kyoya to the unconscious form of Sakura before activated his byuanka. The hosts around him gasped in surprised. It was the first time they saw this much veins popped out of one's eyes, on a stoic pupiless guy nonetheless! And they had to add that it was very creepy with him staring intensely at their new pink haired friend.

Tamaki poked the twins, whispering to them. "Is he checking Sakura San out?"

Kaoru scratched his chin, agreeing. "Probably, boss. See? He is concentrating so hard that his eyes' veins totally visible!"

Hikaru frowned in disgust. "Those eyes look liked they are ready to budge out of his sockets. Ew…"

Honey chimed in. "Eh? Then Neiji Kun must really like Sakura San."

The four turned to glance at Neiji, who was starting to twitch with annoyance as he could _very clearly _hear their conversation. What kind of whispering liked that? He bet the whole house hold could hear them!

Kaoru, totally misunderstood or he pretending to, said. "The dude looks ready to jump on Sakura San! See? His hormone is totally screaming 'Let me rape her'."

Hikaru nodded, snickering. "Yeah. He must have it hard on the romance pathway. With those jack ass glares and killer eyes style, you know?"

Tamaki sobbed. "I'm so moved by his love for Sakura San. This must be called "Love at the first sight!"

The twin shook their heads and said in union. "We reckon it is 'Lust at the first sight' more likely."

It took all for the usual collected Neiji not to kill the damned annoyed bunch of morons. The moony eyes boy couldn't help but glared at them. He pointed to his eyes and explained irritatingly. "It's a blood- line special for my family, Byukuran. It's an eye technique that is able to see the charka of the enemy and used that for the owner's advantage. I was looking at Sakura to see if her charka had some problems or not. As she is a medic nin, her healing charka is meditate her body and heart, so she will be fine without the need of medical treatment."

"Ooooh." The four morons made fishy eyes as they said in a teasing voice. "He calls her Sa- ku- raaaaa. Sweeeet! Anyway, WE HAVE QUESTIONS!"

Gulping down the boiling anger, the boy reminded himself about his self- control and dignity. His Uncle would surely disown him if he killed these idiots. Grimaced in distaste when the fours waving their arms excitedly liked students wanted attention from their teacher, Neiji pointed to the shortest guy, ignored the loud "unfair" and whining of the rest. That boy at least didn't step on his ego as bad as the other three bastards. "Yes, Mitsukuni San?"

"You can call me Honey." The blond boy smiled with flowers filled the air around them and Neiji wondered if he had been stuck in this guy's genjutsu to be able to see so many flowers appeared out of nowhere liked this. Ignoring the weird hand sign of the long haired boy, who was constantly mumbling "kai" and making weird faces, Honey asked. "What's charka, Neiji Kun?"

Frustating that his technique wasn't enough to dispel the genjutsu, Neiji hissed. "Don't call me kun!" Then, he scoffed when the others protested about how mean he was. He felt kind of bad to make the boy cried but it's the other's fault for being so friendly with him in the first place. He had absolutely no trust toward these blokes, no matter how harmless they pretended to be. But as he was a Hyuuga, he explained the "charka" out of polite anyway.

"Charka is the basic energy source necessary for shinobi to perform jutsu, _or called fighting technique_." He glared at the fours, who quickly shot their arms down. "Shinobi produce charka through the combination of their two energies: the physical energy and the mental energy, gained through experience and by training the body. Don't ask how. It's none of your bussiness. Then, once created, charka moved through the body in a manner similar to the circulator system and is delivered to one of 361 charka released points. And I won't explain where these points are!"

Smiling sheepishly and cratching their arms, which were shot up and down many times, the hosts cheered and complimented how well their "sensei" had been, in explaining for them. Neii hardened his face but inside, he felt kind of proud as the boys were cheering him with sincerity and whole- hearted. Used to be in the branch- house, he had been taught that even if he had more accomplishments than those in the main- house, he would never be able to surpass them. He was always being thought of as the lower ranked and underling, so being complimented was the things that even thought he didn't show out, he gladly accepted it.

However, the fact that those remarks came from the ones he thought as enemies and were brought out with good- nature didn't please him very much. He wished he had detected some lies in those eyes but all the met him was pure intentions.

These people acted according to what they thought. There was no hiding or suppressed emotions. Neji didn't know he should be happy or angry by their honest natures.

Being a ninja, living in the world of lies, he is worst at dealing with these kinds of people.

"Um. Hyuuga San." His pupil- less eyes glanced coolly at the feminine boy, whom he assumed was named Haruhi. "When will Sakura San wake up?"

"May be in three or four hours." He answered curtly, reversing back to his cold self.

"Why are you here when we are out, Neji San?" Now, this one is the one he liked. The long haired boy glanced emotionless at the fake smiled Kyoya. At least, he could deal with this type easier.

"My apology." He said coldly under the curious eyes of the other hosts. "I didn't know that you were out. My uncle told me to inform you that he wishes to have dinner with you all in the main house tomorrow night."

Before Kyoya could so much weight the pros and cons of this invitation as well as the reason behind it, his best friend had jumped up energetically with a "We'd love to, Neji San! It's our greatest honor! Of course we'd come!"

Wanting nothing more than strangle the stupid blond for his thoughtlessness; the dark haired boy repressed a sigh as he smiled politely at the shinobi, who had started to stand up again.

"So what time should we present there, Neji San?"

"7 o'clock sharp." The shinobi replied, not looking at any of them as he left with a quiet "goodbye".

The hosts all stared as the moody shinobi disappeared into the thin darkness of the corner. After a while Hikaru growled what they were all thinking out. "What's that jerk's problem! He's acting like he's all high and mighty here!"

Kaoru said in a just lightly calmer tone that Hikaru. "I don't like his way of demanding! Plus, he was being disrespected to Honey Sempai! "

Haruhi nodded. "I have already asked Sakura San. She said she and he were both our ages. "

Honney hugged his bunny while cast his eyes down sadly. He didn't like the heavy atmosphere that the long haired shinobi had around him. It's like he tried to push anyone around him away. He could sense the same aura from the others in the village and even Sa-Chan too, though hers was fainter. He mumbled. "May be they have some trouble openning their hearts to us?"

As Mori placed a hand on Honey's head comfortingly, the hosts sat around the unconscious Sakura while remembering how panic they were to her and how cold the villagers were to their pleas. They only wanted to help their new friend and they actually didn't expect her to faint out of their jokes. They didn't cause it or at least, not do it on purpose for their friend's health downfall but the way the citizens in this village had stared at them, they weren't so sure anymore. They could still feel the shame under those criticize gazes.

Tamaki sighed inwardly but realizing that the mood had been down terribly, his cheerful nature decided to lift it up. If there was anything he hate the most, it would be the saddening faces of his friends, who, he considered as his own family.

"Alright!" The loud voice snapped the members out of their thoughts as they looked up at a now very shinning King. "Even though we can't go sightseeing this beautiful village, we shouldn't just waste time here! Let's prepare for our dinner tomorrow night at the Hyuuga's main house! We will show them that we are the famous hosts club not just for show! Right!"

There were the hopeful but also pleading for agreement in their boss's blue eyes.

How could he be this optiscal? When everything they saw were in bad side for them? Haruhi smiled as the others took a stun moment before shot up enthusiasm liked their boss.

Who cared that the villager hate them? Who cared that they were viewed as bad guys? As long as they had each others and Tamaki's here, they believed they could change those false believes. As the members chatted eagerly amongst themselves what they should do in that evening with even both Haruhi and Kyoya joined in, they had no idea that there was some one watching them.

"May be you're right, shishou." The one thought with a small smile. "May be they are what this village need."

A/N: Yup. I was wondering whether I should let Hinata appear as the lead next time. Tell me your opinion on this piece yeah? There are so many characters of Naruto I want to blend in but I try to focus more on each character's in Ouran Host club. Oh, and should I mix Akatsuki and Sasuke in mess? And the Sand siblings?

Tell me which characters you like to have the hosts befriended with, beside Sakura and Neji. Don't vote for all because I prefer qualities over quantities. So, think carefully before voting, yeah?

See you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The party

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Enjoy

* * *

Neiji stepped out from his shower after his training session with Lee. It was a good feeling to have a fresh bath after had working out his whole body and leveled his skills up. Taking a towel to dry his long haired, the shinobi opened his wardrobe while wondering which suit he should wear. Don't take him wrong that he cared what was his appearance to others were. He had absolutely no care about what others think of him but that's him only. His Uncle had quite a whole different opinion.

Sighing at the memories of the last talk they had together about how he shouldn't disturb their royal family name by wearing his normal ninja outfit around the branch house, Neiji took out a male grey kimono with a dark belt and pulled them on carefully, not wanting another talking session about how he shouldn't wear wrinkle clothes to the family dinner. He had had enough time with his uncle meeting him every morning for greeting. He didn't need any more extra time to strengthen their family bond.

His Uncle was a stuck- up, strict man in every way. He understood that the man did love him too and once, Hiashi had confessed to Neiji that he loved the young boy as his son. The young Jounin really appreciated that family feeling his Uncle had for him but he also knew that, the older man wouldn't hesitant in disentitling him as a Hyuuga if he dared to dirty his family name in anyway. After all, if he was his Uncle, he would do the same with his descendants too.

That's the rule of shinobi's life.

The stronger survives and the wiser held the authority.

Pulling his hair in the usual loose pony- tailed, the young man walked to his cousin's room to escort her to the dinner as his Uncle wished while nodding in greeting to any Hyuuga he saw on the way. As he passed by the area of the guests, he couldn't help but frowned in displeased. They were just too loud for their own good. From within 20 meter, he could hear clearly the silly arguments and the stupid talking between those morons. What are they? Five?

"Boss! You should wear some fake boobs for those clothes to have more effect!"

"But they are heavy- Hold on a sec! But I'm a man, you evil twins!" How obvious could that be for them… Neiji thought while suppressed his snickers.

"Oh! Right!" He could hear footsteps thumping through the ground. "With that whining personality, we forgot that Boss is really a **male**."

It seemed it was quite a shock to the boy as he could practically hear thunder- struck echoed through the hall way. Within a second, crying and the storming noise of foot across the room were ensured. "Haruhi! Those evil sons said father is not a man! Say something, my dear daughter! Eh! Why are you looking away liked that! Honey Sempai! Mori Sempai! Everyone! Don't smile that creepy smile, mother! Scold your children when they are disrespectful to me!"

Neiji had to take all his self- restrained during his training years not to laugh at the way the teenager was reacting. He listened closer as the sobs become louder, which meant that "the mother" didn't support "the father" at all. "Fine! Then I will just have to show you how manly I am!"

"Boss is going to strip!"

"Tama- Chan! That's disgusting!"

"How undignified you are, Tamaki."

"He is such a dirty guy, right Haruhi!" – The twins again. It seemed their boss was in the frozen state.

"No! No! Haruhi! I-"

"Pervert…"

Neiji resisted the urge to laugh at how he could heard a very loud thunder just crash into the house not faraway and how he could even see the dark, gloomy aura radiated even to his spot. Shaking his head to clear away the not necessary amusement, the shinobi continued on his way while musing to himself how that Tamaki boy must have look like right then. He regretted that he couldn't use his byakugan to watch that entertaining image as if he suddenly used the technique in the house, it would cause quite a chaos.

Though he didn't admit it but he was curious what kind of clothes those kids would be wearing that needed fake boobs.

The young shinobi entertained himself with many ideas liked Gorilla or Wonder woman costume being worn by a sulking Tamaki while schooling his face into a stoic expression. His thoughts were cleared as he stopped in front of his cousin's room. Knocking on the door and standing straighter, the boy called in respect.

"Hinata- Hime. It's time for the family dinner."

He could heard light foot steps sounds and thought in displeased at how his cousin was a kunochi and could still be this unprofessional. A shinobi must never make any noise in any situation. This would cost her a life if she wasn't more careful. No wonder his Uncle favored Hanabi more than her.

The door slid opened gently, revealed a blushing face girl with the same eyes and long dark haired as him. The girl bowed to her cousin while stuttering a hello. He bowed back but didn't say anything as Hinata stepped out and they both walked in silence toward the hall. The girl was very nervous he could tell, not that she was any more relaxed any other time when he escorted her any where. Everything made Hinata nervous and her habit of stuttering really got on his nerve. She had wanted to change the awkwardness around them at first but in vain. She had tried to make a conversation but because the question took more than 5 minutes to finish, whatever friendly answer he muttered up would have been washed away by his irritating.

He never claimed that he was a patient person.

He tolerated her weak existence because of Naruto but that didn't mean he would have to be a nice brother to her too.

Thankfully, the both of them didn't have to endure the tenseness anymore as they had arrived at the main house dinner hall. He was surprise that there was also the Hokage and Sakura Haruno in the mix but quickly shook it off. Who care whoever there was in this party. His business was only standing to guard these people while they are pigging out and verbally abuse each others.

May be Neiji could be free from the awkwardness from the walk eariler but Hinata definitely not. The poor girl seemed to be even more nervous and he could sense that his cousin was ready to faint under all the attention the people in the hall was giving to them. Not really caring that his cousin was extremely anxious then, the shinobi moved to his spot, which was the spot behind his Uncle.

It's obvious that Hinata's clumsiness in trying to get to her seat didn't escape the elder's criticize eyes. There were snickers around the table when the blushing girl finally found her seat beside her younger sister, who was doing a good job in ignore her older sister. Neiji couldn't bring himself to pity his cousin as he looked at her in disgust. She had everything; wealth and good position, and that girl didn't even make use of it. Instead of trying to be stronger, she was showing her weakness for people to stab in.

He knew that Hinata is trying too but just trying this much wasn't enough.

He was being strict liked his Uncle but it was her fate, which demanded her to be stronger, and if she couldn't, the result was very obvious.

His thought was cut as he focused back to a servant, who had just come in to announce the presence of the guests.

"Let's them in." His Uncle ordered and the family waited for the guests to arrive. Neiji was curious of what they would be wearing after hearing their discussion earlier but he was distracted when he saw the smug smirks on Tsunade's and Sakura's faces. He could sense that there was something fishy about the way they looked at each others. His Uncle probably did too as the old man was narrowed his strict eyes at the two females across the table. However, their eyes quickly traveled back to the door when they heard gasps of disbelieving…

Their jaws dropped along with others.

"Good evening, the lovely members of Hyuuga family." The blond haired boy, who was wearing a big white hat with the world "Ho" and the white clothes said dazzlingly. "We, the Ouran high school's hosts, are in your service."

Neiji felt his eyes nearly bulged out at how the guests of his family were dressing. They were wearing the Konoha's traditional clothes, which were only for the high- ranked shinobi! Tamaki Suoh was wearing this village's Hokage robe with every glory he could radiate. Beside him, Kyoya Ootori had on him the brown robes of an elder, with a book on his hand too! Then, there was Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haniozuka, adorning animal masks on the sides of their heads, wearing the shinning black clothes, carrying with them swords and even had black spirals on their left arms. His moony eyes then narrowed at the last members, who were none other than the twins and the girly guy name Haruhi, who had on them the same uniform of Jonin he wore everyday.

Rage bubbled up inside his guts.

How dare they… He could practically feel every member in the room of his family trying to suppress their fury. This was an insult the outsiders were giving to them. They were strangers from the other world, who was obviously not welcome here and there they were, wearing the clothes of the respectable shinobi in this villages and probably proud that they came up with this _fantastical_ idea. Those boys didn't know a thing about how meaningful and tradition those clothes were to this village, nonetheless to the ancient family liked his. They were practically spit at the Hyuuga name with the way they dressed liked that!

Who do they think they were!

He nearly activated his Byakugan in anger if not for the loud, good- natured laugh of the Hokage. Frowning in surprise at the laughing Tsunade and a smiling Sakura, the Hyuuga's members stared at the two women liked they were insane, which probably true in their own opinions.

Tsunade seized her laughter as she winked at the standing awkward group, who seemed to sense the hostile the others were to them. "I was suspicious when you kids came to me, asking about these clothes. I knew you would use them somehow but to actually wearing them to an important dinner liked this?" The woman laughed loudly again at the awkward expression on the boys faces as they glanced at each others. "Now, now. Don't just stand there. Come in and have a seat, boys."

The group moved in nervously under all the heated glare and scrutinized gazes. They sat timidly in the space beside Sakura and Hokage as the blond woman asked kindly.

"I believe you all also read all the historical books I lent you right?"

Hearing this, the fake Hokage smiled brightly as he said. "Yes, Hokage Sama! We have all memorized them and I must say that we are beyond impressed and awed at how great and amazing the history this seemingly peaceful village has. It makes us even more intrigued by how brave and incredible the previous Hokages and the elders were. We are extremely honor by just being in this remarkable land, nonetheless being able to wear this memorable clothes."

"I'm glad to hear it." The Hokage said appreciated while Neiji felt his calmness gradually returned and instead a sense of pride inspired his spirit. The blond boy's awe tone was more than enough proof to prove that they were all very sincerely in their talks. Shinobi could detect lie and there no such element anywhere in those guys' faces.

The one who was wearing the elder's robe continued after his King with a cool smile that he noticed caused quite a stir to the women in the room. "Our apologies if we have offended you in some ways. After had read about how amazing the history of the Hidden village in the Leaf, we thought we would wear these meaningful clothes as a way to show our respect to the hero and cherish the wonders they had offered to their homeland. If we, as the devote admirers to this honorable village, wearing these robes, had shown any more meaning than those we just informed you, please understand that we didn't mean it and accept our apologies."

"We are sorry." The group of boys bowed in union. Neiji felt a wave of guilt whirled across his stomach at how he had been so angry at the innocent boys, who were just trying to show their adoration toward his beloved village. He supposed not only him was the one who felt this as his Uncle stated more gently than his previous tone.

"Please sit down, young men. It's our fault for not understand your intentions and have already drawn the conclusions. We are the wrongs here. Our apologies."

Neiji suppressed a smile. Those faces looked as if the spring Goddess had kissed them just then. It was clear that they really had no intention in offending their hosts.

"Now. Both side has understood each others, let's start the dinner then." The Hokage smiled while suggested with a poorly concealed hunger at the sake bottles before her.

Hiashi nodded and the servant started to bring dinners in. As the Hokage and the adults having political conversations with each others, the younger watched the new comers group with curious and somewhat admired stares. As much as the shinobi in the family hated to admit it, they really thought the new group of boys looked strikingly attractive in their traditional clothes. With their beautiful faces and their elegant aura, the robes seemed to shine in the light of the room. Plus, each boy had their own unique style that went just perfect with the clothes they chose that the shinobi couldn't help but wish they could be that good- looking in their uniform too.

But oblivious to the envy from the males and blushing from the females, the hosts enjoyed themselves completely with their new friend in the village.

Sakura asked in concern as she noticed Tamaki's face, which was gloomier than the first day he came here a lot. "Are you ok, Tamaki san?"

The blond smiled brightly, but not as bright enough if you looked closely enough. "Not enough sleep causes anyone tired but seeing how beautiful you are today has cast away all my ill spirit, Sakura Hime." The fake Hokage said with a charismatic smile and whispering in unforgivable charming voice that left many pile of goos, aka melting women, on the floor. "How I wish angels in Heaven would have the beauty of yours then I would gladly die for a thousands times."

"Boss, boss." The twin tsk-ed as they pulled their King away from the pinkette, whose cheeks had spotted two shades of pink. "You do not want Sakura Chan faint another time, right? Please, restrain your animal instinct from the poor girl."

"Animal!" The blond cried as his face contorted in a serious manner. "I'm an animal than you are beast, you evil twins!"

"Oooh. Haruhi." The twins drawn while leaning on the eating calmly girl. "Boss actually admits he has animal instinct!"

"No. Haruhi!" The King waved frantically as he tried to convince his daughter that there was no animal whatsoever instinct in him!

As the King rambling on about unrelated thing to the subject, the cool but naïve girl interrupted "I'm sorry but what's animal instinct you are talking about?"

Neiji couldn't help but watched in amuse as the loud group of boys gasped dramatically, each having a weird face that indicated how they were extremely shocked at whatever news they just heard from their feminine member.

The blond finally came out of his shock as he sobbed to Kyoya, who was paying attention to the elders and ignored his moronic friend completely. He even wished he had moved just so, people wouldn't put him in the same circle with these dimwits. "Mother. You daughter is just so innocent. I don't know whether or not be happy by her cuteness!"

The twins, however, saw their chances for something fun, quickly leaned nearer to their fellow host while lowering their tones to a huskier level. This caused quite a disturbed picture but not many people seemed to be able to draw their eyes away. It just screamed 'Sexy' how the three bishes fit together. "We will gladly show you what is animal instinct mean tonight, Haruhi."

"NO!" Tamaki screamed as he shoved both the twins from his favorite girl, er daughter. "Don't you dare taint my precious innocent daughter with your dirty mind, you evil gits!" Ignoring the mutter of a distant eyed Haruhi about how she never had known she had another father, the blond continued on vigorously, striking a heroic pose that the hosts thought as dump, judging from their facials. "I will show her my self, thank you!"

That took the group a stun moment and the fours went still in a silence minute before the main subject of the conversation, who, now, knew the definition to the unknown word was not that pure, said with the chilliness Neiji bet could froze the whole Kohana in one night.

"Pervert…"

At least, it froze the King anyway.

Neiji thought in amusement as he watched the blond sat motionless with a heart- broken face and the twins laughed hysterically on the floor by their King's foolishness. Sakura, sitting next to the King giggled good- heartedly as she playfully whispered something to Haruhi. The shinobi guessed it must somehow related to the meaning of animal instinct at in a minute, the feminine boy's face wrinkled up and he glared at the still too shock Tamaki.

"Disgusting pervert."

Harsh.

The twin laughed even louder as the blond collapsed to the floor, sobbing over something about his daughter hated him and looking as if he had lost the will to live on. Neiji could see something similar to tears summed up into a small pool of water under the lumping corpse.

Honey, being himself, skipping over while asking in concern over the King. "Tama- Chan. Are you alright?"

But before he could touch the now perking up in hope guy, the twins had stopped him in his track, whispering, which was very loud Neiji might add. "Honey Sempai. Don't touch that creature or you will be infected by its animalistic too! You will become a disgusting pervert just like Boss!"

"YOU!- Ouch! What was that for Kyoya!" – Tamaki sprang up as his temper raised up several notes but the glass- wearing boy striped him smoothly, causing the poor boy's face to smack kiss with the solid floor before he could so much as standing up fully. Seemingly had endured enough of his best friend's idiotic antics, Kyoya slowly glared at Tamaki from his seat and from the horrified to the point of speechless expression in the blond boy's face, anyone could guess it was not a charming image one would wished to encounter. Ever.

"Sit down and be quiet." And so Tamaki scooted back to his seat quietly for the rest of the night along with the other hosts as they ate their dinner in absolute stillness.

The power of Hell King was undeniable. The shinobis sweat-dropped, already knowing who was the real one in charge of that little group.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late updates. I'm not quite sure when I'll post the next chapter but probably not until November. Thanks for reading.


End file.
